


Three Worlds

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [9]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Im on a poetry streak, Poems, Poetry, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Another poem based on Who Killed Markiplier.





	Three Worlds

You are a gentle winter smile

On a hot summer night

You are the caressing fall of snow

Brightening everything in sight

You bring joy all around

Singing angels to the ground

You are the innocent; the good

Though to Hell you were bound

 

You are the harsh summer sun

In a dry bare desert

You destroy and burn down life

Yet you were essential to everything

You manipulate, you taunt

You have others do your biding

You are the guilty; the bad

You brought Hell out of hiding

 

You are the dead blank void

Filled with nothing, known by no one

You are a calm, simple demon

Until you were needed for hatred

You became a shell

Stuffed with souls

Filled with revenge and a need to kill

That day, the glass shattered

And three became one Hell

 

They are the memories, the past

Representing everything forgotten

They are the Dark, the corpse

Leading all who were nothing

They were winter

They were summer

They were devoid of anything at all

But now they are hate

They are revenge, they are sorrow

Now they weap

For the broken mind of towmorrow

Longing for the days

When everything was simple

Praying for a time

Where their Hell becomes a Heaven'

Where their love will be returned

And their shattered soul will be mended 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
